


谁是娜塔莎

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: “此书献给我此生挚爱，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我魂之火，我命之光，我心之希望。”——萨弗玻斯 《刺》
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 3





	谁是娜塔莎

**“此书献给我此生挚爱，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我魂之火，我命之光，我心之希望。”**

**——萨弗玻斯 《刺》  
**

听到萨弗玻斯去世的消息时，格温正在发愁新一期的专栏要写些什么。

她住在美国一个安静的小镇，平时的工作就是为一份成绩一般的月刊杂志《时代文学》撰写女性专栏《With her》的文章，解读女性作家的生平故事。

屏幕右下角又跳出一条邮件通知，主编已经催了她四次，这一期的专栏内容一定要写的好看，否则《With her》专栏就会被网络文学专区或是fanfic取代。

格温关掉邮箱页面，把自己刚才写出的几千字读了一遍，叹了口气，全选，删除。

这篇文章已经写了一周，格温几乎整天泡在小镇的图书馆里，把她能找到的资料全都翻了个遍，却依然找不到满意的故事。她揉了揉熬到通红的眼睛，脖子微微一动发出“咔吧咔吧”的响声。

客厅里，小她三岁的弟弟正在刷剧，电视的声音不算大，但一层薄墙完全无法将音量挡在墙外，尤其在格温试图专心写作的时候，那声音显得尤其烦人。

烦躁不堪的格温赌气般的推开椅子，拉开卧室的门，快步走到沙发前将弟弟手里的遥控器一把夺了过来。

“嘿！这可是大结局！”

格温胳膊一闪，正要静音，却不小心拨到了当地新闻频道。

“就在刚刚，住在富兰克林大街36号的黛西·霍兰女士被邻居发现死于家中，享年73岁。据住在35号的史密斯夫人称，自己见独居的霍兰女士已有两天没有出门，门口的牛奶和报纸也没有人收，担心她的身体状况，这才报了警。警方现已赶到36号现场。罗杰斯警长称，根据霍兰女士的遗物来看，这位73岁高龄的独居老人，极有可能是上世纪六七十年代的作家，萨弗玻斯……”

格温丢下遥控器，扯下门口挂着的大衣，跑了出去。

匆匆忙忙套上大衣，格温翻出电话簿，找到一个号码拨了出去。

“彼得？是我，格温。我刚刚看到新闻，你也在富兰克林36号吧？等着我，我马上到！”

36号院外围了警戒线，线外围着不少人，记者就在人群外不远的地方对着摄像机和话筒直播着现场的情况。穿着厚厚的警服的彼得在36号的院门口拦住了一路狂奔而来的格温。

格温剧烈的喘息着，心脏狂跳和微微缺氧的感觉让她弯下腰去，双手撑在大腿上。

拨开人群，彼得把格温拉进了警戒线里面：“嘿，慢慢来，慢慢来。”彼得小心翼翼的拍着格温的后背。

格温挥手表示自己没事，只是口干舌燥说不出话来。贴心的彼得从警服的口袋里拿了一瓶水递了过去：“温的，慢些喝。”

格温拧开盖子喝了两口，又把瓶子递回给了彼得：“大冬天你哪里来的温水？”

“你挂了电话之后我就去车里拿了一瓶，一直放在怀里。”彼得边说边把水瓶放回到衣兜里，“你来干什么？”

“霍兰奶奶去世了？”

“你认识她？”

格温点头：“认识。她无儿无女，一个人住，我之前在7-11买晚饭的时候遇见过她，也来她家坐过。到底怎么回事？”

“法医在里面，不过现场没有什么可疑痕迹，应该不是他杀。”

格温舒了口气。她印象中的黛西·霍兰身体一直不好，如果法医尸检能排除他杀，她心里至少会好受一些。

“刚才听新闻里说，霍兰奶奶是萨弗玻斯？”

彼得皱眉反问：“萨弗玻斯？”

“六十年代的作家，《兰德农场的女儿》《石墙那边》的作者，你不知道？可记者说……”

彼得摇头：“具体情况我也不清楚，要不你还是等罗杰斯警长出来再问他吧，他了解的比我多。”

“我能进去吗？”

“这个，恐怕不行……”

“彼得！”大门打开，一头金发的警长史蒂夫·罗杰斯探出半个身子，朝院门处的彼得喊了一声。

彼得抱歉的看了格温一眼，把兜里的水瓶塞进她手里：“我得进去了。在这儿等我！”

十分钟后，彼得眼神奇怪的走了出来，拉着格温走进了36号。

桌上摆着一个不大的金属盒子，棱角处已经磨掉了漆，露出的部分都生了锈。盒子上有一个简易的扣锁，此时已经被人打开。

罗杰斯警长坐在格温对面的椅子上，双肘放在腿上，上身前倾，一双蓝色的眼睛紧盯着盒子和格温绞在一起的手指：“打开吧。”

格温不解。

“这是留给你的。”

“留给我？”格温忍不住看向一旁的彼得。

“盒子是在床上发现的，上面留了一张纸条，点明了是给格温·斯黛西的。镇上没有第二个格温·斯黛西。”

彼得解释着，看向格温的眼神依旧有些奇怪。罗杰斯警长叫他进屋，让他去找名叫格温·斯黛西的人时，他还在想是不是某个同名的姑娘，但霍兰女士写得十分明确，格温·斯黛西，本地人，住在福斯特大街31号。

住在福斯特大街32号的彼得摸了摸耳朵——很明显，霍兰女士要找的人就是住在他对面的邻居，他的青梅竹马，格温·斯黛西。

格温慢慢伸出手，把铁盒放在腿上，打开了盖子。

格温拉开床头灯，盘腿坐在床上，面前放着那个铁盒。

里面放着几封泛黄的信和一本未出版的手稿。没有黛西·霍兰留给她的只言片语，但她却点名要把盒子里的东西交给格温。

凑近了黄色的床头灯，格温小心翼翼的拿出了那本边角有些破损的手稿。

书名叫《刺》，最后一个字母的尾端有墨水被蹭过的痕迹，右下角用小号的字写着萨弗玻斯的名字，以及1969.8.30的定稿日期。

格温看着1969四个数字出神，拇指轻轻抚过，呼吸加速。

上世纪六十年代，一位名叫萨弗玻斯的作家开始进入公众视野。1964年，他/她出版了第一本小说《铜鞭》，主人公是备受父权打压的乡村姑娘。1966年，她出版的第二部长篇小说《兰德农场的女儿》引起了广泛关注，书中对女性性欲觉醒的描写，和女性独立的意识，让萨弗玻斯这个名字成了当年风头无两的畅销书作家。

之后，萨弗玻斯又在1970到1973年中接连出版了三部小说，与前两部相比，风格迥异。《铜鞭》与《兰德农场的女儿》中的女性对于男性的委婉羞涩使得评论家称萨弗玻斯为当年最婉转最哀伤的作家，而后面三本书中，尤以1970年的《石墙那边》为代表，书中的女性却愈发表现出反抗与张扬的特点。这也让学界不少专家相信，萨弗玻斯并非一个人，而是一群人的笔名，至少1970年之后的萨弗玻斯与之前的并非一人。

当然，也有不少专家认为，这几本书都是出自同一人之手，只是缺少了一部1966年到1970年这一过渡时期的作品。

之后很多年，市场上经常出现号称“萨弗玻斯真正意义上的第三部作品”的小说，然而，自从1973年萨弗玻斯这个名字消失于公众视野，便再没有人得到关于他/她的任何消息，这些小说是否处于萨弗玻斯之手，也没有定论。

而格温知道，她手里这本保存尚且完好的名为《刺》的小说，很有可能就是学界一直寻找的，萨弗玻斯的第三本小说。

翻开手稿，一行大字出现在纸页正中。

**“此书献给我此生挚爱，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我魂之火，我命之光，我心之希望。”**

**——黛西·霍兰 1969.6.27  
**

格温捧着书页的手指轻轻颤抖。 **  
**

翻过一页，是萨弗玻斯写下的一段话。

“我收到出版社寄来的很多读者的来信……”

23岁的黛西·霍兰从门口的信箱里取出了厚厚一叠信件，连同当天的报纸一起抱进了屋里。

黛西坐在书桌前，认认真真的读着每一封信。

《兰德农场的女儿》刚刚出版没几天，她家对面的书局便摆出了售罄的牌子。出版社找了她很多次，问她愿不愿意公开身份，趁着小说热卖，公开发表关于后续创作的计划，也好给出版社扩大知名度。但黛西拒绝了。

来自全国各地的读者纷纷写信给出版社，表达自己对于兰德小姐的喜爱和她不畏父权，勇敢退婚，独立自主的精神的赞扬。

黛西看着信里大同小异的褒奖，叹了口气。

读者来信的最下面，压着一封家书。

黛西看着信封上母亲的字，犹豫半晌，将信拿了出来。

不出意料的，又是父亲催她回乡结婚的信。

黛西的父亲霍兰先生是个十分保守的人，他坚信父亲是一家之主，可以为妻儿做所有决定。用他的话说，他父亲那个年代就是这样生活，所有事情都要简单快捷得多。

他给黛西定了一门婚事，而这已经是第五封写来催她回家的信了。封面之所以换成母亲的字，是因为他知道黛西不会打开他写的信。

黛西把信撕成了几片，把读者的信收进抽屉，翻开了桌上一本笔记。

笔记封面写着《刺》，最后一个字母有被她不小心蹭到的墨迹。

书已经写了个开头，但情节却进行的异常艰难。黛西读着自己前一晚写下的章节，在新的一页上开始了新的一节。

“娜塔莎不知道红房的目的，但新的一天还是在教官的吼声中痛苦地开始了……”


End file.
